A SGC Love Affair
by Marzi
Summary: Sam, Jack and Teal'c start to see Daniel and Janet together more often then usual. DanJan First fic
1. Chapter 1

-1A SGC Love Affair

Note: This is supposed to be a Daniel/Janet fic, I hope I do good! Hail to the first fic!

He was late. He was not one to be late normally but he couldn't help it today. Maybe he could have, but it didn't matter. As long as no one got snippy. And why would they? Nothing ever made them become snippy because someone was late! At least, that was what Daniel hoped would happen. He would be teased, questioned, but it didn't matter. He was late, and they would have to deal with it. Yet, he had a great reason for being late. He smiled as he tugged his vest on. Of course, he wouldn't tell any of them. Not until they knew for sure, or felt like sharing it anyway.

Slowly trotting down the halls, Daniel tried to wipe away the smile that has taken hold of his face. Actually, the moment he burst into the gate room it was quite easy to get rid of his smile. The rest of SG-1 were glaring at him, fake glares, but glares none-the-less.

"Wow." Jack raised his eyebrows at his speedy entrance. "And least he knows he's late. Come on kids lets go." He twirled his hand through the air and pointed at the gate.

No, they didn't care. And when they had their backs turned to him, he couldn't help but let another smile creep onto his face. He could not wait to head back to the reason he was late.

"Sir, have you noticed Daniel has been acting, strange lately?"

"It hasn't escaped my notice Carter." Jack turned a small dusty cup around in his hand. They were standing off in a corned of the large room the gate had dropped them in. It was dusty, quiet, and full of old ancient things. Daniel loved it. Of course, he had seemed pretty happy before they even stepped through the gate.

"Of course being late can't be that odd." He set it back down and moved on to something else. "Anything could have happened."

Carter followed him, determined to spend more time on the topic. "That's not all of it, sir."

"God Carter, are you worried because he's actually happy for once?" He put down the large red jar he had been holding, to turn and face her. The slightly flustered look on her face gave him enough time to drop the subject. "Anything cool Danny?" He shouted across the room.

Daniel nearly jumped out of the book he was reading. "Uh, mm I have a lot of writing. It is going to take me at least a week-"

"Anything, else?" Jack called back, it was completely normal for him to cut off Daniel. In his opinion, he could ramble on pointlessly about one thing while going in circles about the same thing.

"Uh…" He flicked through several of the pages from the book he had found. "No."

"Ok, lets wrap it up." Jack started heading for the gate, an exasperated Carter following him.

Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow when Daniel was about to protest, but instead immediately headed toward the gate. Well, not immediately. It was fairly quick for what was normal on his account though. Taking several snaps of the writing on the wall, Daniel packed the book he had found and headed over to the gate and dialed home. His behavior was not lost to the rest of the team.

"Anyone seen Daniel since we got back?" Jack set his tray down across from Sam and Teal'c. After the post mission check-up they had all split off to do their own thing. The three of them had headed to lunch by unspoken consent, and hadn't seen Daniel.

"Indeed I have not." Teal'c spooned a large amount of lettuce into his mouth.

"T, how many times do I have to tell you-" he was distracted by Carter's face. "What is it?" She was staring across the room at a table. He turned to stare behind, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"It appears we have located Daniel Jackson."

Carter nodded in agreement with Teal'c. "I don't think I've ever seen him eat lunch with Janet before."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Note: I realized how short my chapter actually are, I'll try to make 'em longer.

"Quite the public place. Making a show?"

Daniel laughed. "No, but seeing as you only have fifteen minutes off, this was the closest place to get something to eat. Before you get called away. We wouldn't have gotten halfway to my car before you would be called back for some reason or another. We need time to talk."

She smiled. "Probably true."

A siren wailed on the speakers, and he could hear Walter declare over them. "Unscheduled off world activation."

It was strange how used to that someone could become. How many times had this happened, daily? Just as he was beginning to tune out the sound, another announcement blared.

"Med team to the gate room, repeat medical team to the gate."

Surprised, Janet immediately got up from her seat. "Well, I guess I have to go."

Curse the blasted sirens that took her away from him. Of course, he wasn't left alone for long. His once near-empty table was soon occupied by a very curious Jack O'neill.

Taking his eyes away from the door, Daniel turned a quickly formed blank expression towards him. "Hey Jack."

"Daniel." He gave him a strange look. "Was that a date?"

He buried his face in his hands, and though Daniel was making quite the show of being annoyed, and in part he was, behind his hands, he was smiling. Part of him begged to look up and say, 'Yes Jack, it was.' It didn't win the internal struggle. Daniel didn't say anything, and eventually Jack had no choice but to leave the silent Daniel alone.

"Well, what did you he say?" She had been meaning to go find out what the medical problem was, but the sirens had stopped, so she assumed it couldn't be too disastrous. Carter of course, could not let go of the opportunity it had presented. Yes, she had convinced the Colonel to go talk to Daniel, but she knew he was just as curious as her. He had been over there for some time, and she was eager to know.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing Carter."

"Nothing?" She sounded surprised.

Teal'c's face bounced back and forth between them, as did the pointless conversation.

"Yes. Absolutely nothing. Except for, 'Hey Jack.' And even that wasn't much."

"Well, I'm going to the infirmary to talk to Janet." She wanted answers. Janet should have mentioned this!

"I don't think so Major." The table was surprised as they noticed Walter was standing beside them. "General Hammond wants SG-1 in the briefing room."

"Why?"

"SG-8 came back hot, and you have to go back for Lt. Miller."

----------------------------

"They what sir?"

SG-1 sat around the infamous table, Hammond at its head with Dr. Fraiser next to them. She had attended to explain the medical situation which the rest of SG-8 were in. None of them were near death, but it wasn't exactly good news.

"Under the circumstances, it was all they could do Colonel."

"Leaving someone behind to save your own ass is not the right thing."

No one gets left behind had always been a big thing about Jack. In fact, in alien situations, around aliens, whenever one of them got lost, he would shove it in their faces. The rest of the team assumed that since it was SGC personnel that did the leaving, it was a personal insult.

"They had no choice, and at the moment I am inclined to forgive them for what they did. All of them would have died, and Lt. Miller knew perfectly well what was happening." Hammond explained.

Jack held back his next retort, wanting Hammond to finish so they could head after the lost soldier.

Nodding, knowing Jack managed to hold himself back, the General continued with the briefing.

"According to SG-8, the Jaffa are from Baal." The table stirred but no one spoke. "Whatever they are there for it isn't important enough that he needs to be there. Your mission will be short and simple. Go through the gate, locate Lt. Miller and bring him back. Unless forced, under no condition are you to engage the enemy."

As the briefing wrapped up, Hammond told them they would be heading out in an hour. Nodding, they headed to get their gear. But as they headed for the door, Daniel was held back by Janet. Sam slowed down, curious to know what was about to happen, but Jack grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room.

"You had better be careful Daniel, I don't want you in the infirmary looking anything like SG-8. You had better be good and stay out of trouble."

He smiled down at her. She looked so- he hated to think of her in such childish way, but she looked so cute.

"Yes Doc, I promise." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head before quickly heading out.

"Cough, cough." Jack looked over from his locker as Daniel finally entered.

Daniel ignored their stares, and immediately began to put on his gear. But they were not to be put off, and Carter took a more direct approach. Securing her vest, she walked over to stand behind Daniel.

"So," her tone became teasing. "How was your lunch, we didn't see you after the briefing."

"Oh? I was under the impression you had seen me." He was of course, referring to Jack.

Sam frowned. Why was he acting so stubborn on releasing information about him and Janet? It was obvious they weren't trying to hide it, or had the lunch, and the little talk after the briefing just been coincidences? But if they had, why had Daniel not spoken to Jack during lunch? And she was pretty sure Janet had waited for them to leave to speak with Daniel. These doubts caused silence. Which allowed Daniel to get off scot-free, and move on before she could ask more questions.

Teal'c didn't quite understand what the fuss was. Why humans took such an interest in others personal lives was beyond him. What if Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser were spending time with one another? It didn't make sense. O'neill and Major Carter's continuous prodding and questioning was strange. If he did not want to share his life with them, why should they keep asking? Some things, he would never understand. Besides, Daniel Jackson was doing a good job of throwing them off his trail. Where his acting talent came from, he had no idea. Normally his emotions were plain on his face.

Jaffa were not guarding the gate according the MALP, but apparently the fresh tracks indicated frequent patrols. They had to leave quickly and get out of sight before one went by. It was nighttime on the planet, so all of them wore night vision goggles. It took Daniel a moment to adjust to them, and Teal'c kept moving around his head to take in the different hued environment. They were away from the gate and headed for cover, so far so good. Of course, anything good never lasted long. Especially on SG-1 missions.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Note: Don't let flashbacks confuse you!

She had no idea how they had managed to get through the gate. It seemed impossible that they could have moved under such conditions. Though, at the moment only one thing was for sure. If they had found Lt. Miller alive, he was dead now. They had all come through the gate in a terrible condition. It had been hard to tell if any of them were alive. Her team had gotten there quickly, and she had left them to the other SG members. She had gone straight to Daniel. She didn't know how she recognized him. He was bleeding, cold soaking wet and pale. Scouting out the more serious wounds she had called for a stretcher, and as they lifted him onto it, she could help but think of how he broke her promise. He, and all of SG-1, had come back looking just like SG-8. After they had been settled into the infirmary, Janet had cried in her office.

They didn't know how it had happened…

The Jaffa were coming from no where and everywhere at once. They had never seen them coming.

Hadn't he asked if she wanted to grab a coffee to stay awake? Things moved so fast after that…

There was nothing they could do for the Lt. He smiled at them, right before he died. At least he knew his body would be going back home.

"Doctor? Come in." Hammond headed back to his desk after unlocking the door for Fraiser. "How are they?"

"All of them are stable sir, but there was nothing we could have done for Lt. Miller."

Hammond nodded.

"They are some pretty ugly wounds, I've cleaned most of them up, but some have already managed to contract infectious materials, we just have to keep them clean. I'm not worried right now sir, but things could get pretty bad."

She didn't know if she could bring herself to drink coffee again if Daniel didn't make it out of this. Their conversation had been simple, light. But it had changed her life, his too.

The General dismissed her, and Janet left in a slight daze. They had been about to head back to the base, when she said she didn't have any work to do. It was true, but the more she thought on it the more she believed the only reason she wanted to stay was to talk to Daniel. Had he noticed too, was it why…?

The humming sounds came out of nowhere. The loud whirling screeches caused both opposing parties to stop their fire-fight. All of them caught a slight glimpse but that didn't matter. The rain has distorted it all.

Janet found herself drawn back to the infirmary, though she knew she could very well head home. Both SG teams had other doctors and nurses watching out for them, she could leave without being missed. Well, she knew Daniel would probably miss her. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She walked by the beds, taking in all of their faces. By tomorrow afternoon she expected SG-8 to be wandering around the infirmary, trying to leave. She headed over to the beds that contained SG-1. Jack and Teal'c would be the most difficult to keep in bed. Sometimes Teal'c seemed to forget he no longer had the faster rejuvenating powers a symbiote offered. And Jack just enjoyed tormenting her. Sam would probably listen to her. Though, the others might make her restless.

She lingered at Daniel's bed. He would probably do whatever she told him, to a point that he would be completely and utterly submissive. It wasn't something she really enjoyed, though it had its highlights. But still, she preferred him strong, like he normally was. Their relationship allowed her to see him act normal towards her, though of course he had his moments. Which caused their suspicions. Though, Janet had a sneaking suspicion of her own, Daniel enjoyed tormenting them. She had to admit it was pretty amusing. The rest of SG-1 just didn't seem to understand. Or know for the matter.

"When can SG-8 return to active duty?"

Janet, once again found herself in Hammond's office. "They may be up and moving sir, but I don't want any of their wounds to open, or for them to exhaust themselves. I will lean towards a month off of active duty," she could tell he was about to interrupt with protests so she spoke over him. "But, I may be willing to spare them, and if they're healing, two weeks might be enough. Though nothing strenuous."

Sighing, Hammond nodded. "And SG-1?"

"In and out of consciousness sir, exhaustion and the sedatives. I would suggest the same time frame for them, recovery wise. None of them are off any worse than SG-8. They should be awake and complaining by tomorrow sir."

"Dismissed doctor."

Damn, she needed a coffee. But once she was in the commissary she took tea. She wasn't ready for coffee. When they were awake, she would share a cup with Daniel. For now, she would stick to drinking tea alone.

It had been great. It was spontaneous, but both of them knew there was more to it then they had realized. That was why they needed the time…

Blood didn't splatter through the air, it oozed down them and drenched them. It was disorienting and sickening. None of them vomited, they were to weak to throw up. They just had to crawl to the gate, that was it. Get to the gate. Janet and her whiz crew could save them.

-------------------------

It was painful to be awake. That had to be a good sign. You were alive to feel pain, which they were still alive. Which was good. Teal'c had been the first to be awake, but Jack was the first to speak.

"T?" His voice was hoarse.

"I am here O'neill."

Jack sat up, that hurt. Teal'c was on his right, Carter to his left with Daniel next to her. They were in the infirmary. A familiar place. "Carter?"

She stirred slightly, but it took another word to coax her into conscience. "Colonel?" Her groggy eyes opened to see him sitting in the bed next to hers.

"Wake up Daniel, Carter."

She complied with some difficulty. Daniel didn't seem very keen on waking up. Eventually, he tried to roll over and hurt himself. He sat up with a groggy 'ow' still printed on his face. His eyes took a moment to adjust. "We made it through." He commented.

"Seems like it." Sam turned her head to examine the room, looking for Janet. As if her thoughts had called her, Janet walked into the infirmary, looking exhausted and worried.

"Janet." The name had been spoken together, so Sam wasn't even sure she had heard Daniel say it. She continued without comment. "What's going on?"

She seemed shocked and happy to see them awake. She immediately headed to Sam's bed.

"You were taken immediately here after you got through the gate. You shocked us all, coming through like that. Though, you should recover quickly. The rest of SG-8 are already walking around."

The room became silent. The rest. They all knew Miller was dead, they didn't know how he could have been alive when they found him, but they knew they had taken a body, not a person through the gate with them. "General Hammond will be coming in a few hours for a briefing, I don't want any of you trudging to the briefing room just to rip out stitches. All of you should get some real sleep before he comes to talk to you."

They all nodded, and laid back down onto their beds, their bodies were stinging but their minds were groggy enough to let them sleep. Teal'c slipped off immediately, and Jack's imminent snores showed he had followed suit. She struggled to stay awake, just so she could hear the few word Daniel and Janet exchanged.

"You broke your promise."

"I'm sorry." Daniel sounded generally sorry. Sam couldn't figure why, it wasn't his fault.

"I'll have to keep a closer eye next time you make a promise. Maybe start with something smaller."

"What? Going to head out with us to make sure I keep it? I don't know if Jack would like that."

"I'll persuade him."

"You mean threaten with large needles?"

Janet laughed, and Sam was fairly sure the following brief silence had been a kiss.

"I'm going to get some coffee once you're up and about. But for now, no caffeine or strenuous activity."

Sam couldn't help but be shocked by the implication of getting a cup of coffee was for them.

"Be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

Sam finally let herself drift off. Though, a part of her never stopped wondering about what was happening between Daniel and Janet. And why in the world were they trying to hide it?

"Complaining isn't going to change anything sir."

"Two weeks, possibly more, with no gate travel? It's torture Carter. The galaxy needs SG-1."

"Quite a bold statement sir."

All of SG-1 were still in the infirmary, though now they were being checked up on before being allowed to leave. They had spent the last few days speaking with SG-8, who were still morning Lt. Miller. They had left yesterday, leaving SG-1 alone.

"Alright." Janet came in from her office. "Everything seems to be checking out."

"For gate travel?" The Colonel suggested.

Janet scowled at him, though it was more playful then a mean scowl. "No Colonel. I don't want you to aggravate your wounds and bleed to death off world."

"Don't be so dark Doc." Jack hoped off the bed, and was annoyed to feel how weak he actually still felt.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack stared down at his feet. "Is something the matter O'neill?"

"No, I just need some cake I'll be fine. Carter, Dan-" Daniel and Janet had disappeared. Jack spun around several times. "Where'd they go?"

Smirking, Carter walked past him, "I believe they've gone for a cup of coffee."

Jack couldn't offer the answer to the question Teal'c's eyebrow raised.

-Uh oh, what are Daniel and Janet doing? Well, I promise some more action in the next chapter… not related to coffee. And sorry if anyone became confused.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Note: Be kind to me! A Gua'old would probably have reacted sooner, but hey…

And what about the briefing? All in good time..

Colonel O'neill was about to start on his second piece of pie when Walter's voice instructed SG-1 to the briefing room. None of them knew where Daniel had gone, so they headed there without looking for him. General Hammond was waiting for them.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"We haven't seem him since we left the infirmary sir." Jack looked over at Carter, she knew something but wasn't going to tell.

Hammond seemed impatient. "You can fill him in next time you see him." He sat down, which indicated them to do the same. "As of 0200 this morning, Baal sent a message through the gate."

"Why sir?" Jack sounded a bit touchy.

"He claims to have built the device that attacked you." A tension built in the air. "Though so far Dr. Fraiser has mentioned nothing, he claims the device has done something else to you. I had hoped to get a hold of her, but the nurses don't know where she is. I'm not one to trust a Gua'old, but it is worth looking into."

"What about SG-8 General Hammond?" Teal'c turned his attention away from O'neill, who was staring at Carter.

"Off the base at the moment, I have sent word for them to return though. Until all of you get checked out, we are going to hope that if the device has done something else to you, it's not contagious. I want you three to head to the infirmary."

"And Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I'll have someone send him once they find him. Dismissed."

"So much for being free." Jack sighed as he stood.

"Do you really believe Baal has done something to us?" Teal'c asked.

"We wont know, hopefully Fraiser still wont find anything. Her last exams didn't."

Daniel sighed, and kept looking at the beautiful woman staring back at him.

"We should go for coffee more often." They smiled at each other.

Janet snuggled closer to Daniel's chest. "We really should."

They lay there for another moment, and Daniel stroked her hair. Another announcement blared over the speakers, they had ignored the last one.

"Dr. Jackson and Dr. Fraiser are required in the infirmary."

They both sighed. 'What now?', painted on their faces. He reluctantly slid out of the covers from the bed and started dressing. He could hear Janet doing like-wise behind him. Daniel stomped into his shoes while making his way around the bed. He kissed Janet softly before slipping out of the room. She smiled at the closed door. Janet still had no idea why they didn't tell anyone. Maybe it just made things more interesting? No, something else held them back. They just didn't know yet, and they had to decide before they spoke about it freely.. She finished buttoning her shirt then headed for the infirmary.

"Hey guys." Daniel walked into the infirmary, the rest of SG-1 was present. "What's going on?"

"Baal contacted the SGC, says his device did something to us." Carter filled in.

"Didn't it?" Daniel said skeptically.

"Something else." Jack smiled, but it quickly went away. "Where have you been? Didn't you hear Walter call us to the briefing room?"

So that was what the first announcement had been. "No." It was annoyingly easy to lie. Well, it wasn't really a lie.

"Well," Jack tried to coax more out of him, but Janet entered.

"Hello." she chimed, her cheerfulness wasn't lost on anyone. "General Hammond filled me in, it seems we have different tests to run."

SG-1 sat in a line on their respective beds. Jack had already begun complaining. "If something was wrong with us wouldn't you have noticed before?"

"No Colonel, not unless there were noticeable physical symptoms. I was checking your wounds, not your bodies." She was drawing blood from Sam at the moment.

"It doesn't make any sense." Sam complained. "Why would he wait so long to go blab that his inventions did something? And why did he want to tell us anyway?"

"Baal doesn't make sense Carter." Their conversation was ended by a strange look on Teal'c's face. His eyebrow was raised and his head was cocked to the side. They turned to look back at Janet and Daniel. Nothing out of the ordinary, she was just drawing his blood. They turned back to Teal'c. "What is it T?"

Teal'c, quite amazingly looked surprised, though nothing came through in his voice. "It was nothing O'neill."

---------------------------------------------

Janet had found nothing out of the ordinary with any of them. In fact, some of the small infections she was worried about were gone. Their bodies were fine, she was pleased to report to Hammond. But of course, Baal could not be left out. His hologram appeared in the gate room, demanding to see SG-1 and 8. The requested people reluctantly headed for the gate. Talking to Baal wasn't exactly going to be easy, especially for Jack and SG-8. The Gua'old knew this, and teased Jack, as well as made a few dry comments to SG-8 before continuing onto the reason he had contacted them.

"The first team you sent through my Stargate apparently was not enough." he sounded annoyed. "My devices took care of them, and I couldn't have been happier when the infamous SG-1 showed up." His gaze lingered on Jack, and skeptically moved over to Daniel. "When I dealt with you before, was not Jackson dead?"

"Gua'old gossip I'm afraid." Jack smirked.

Baal seemed to be keen to know more, but moved on with his own topic. "The reason I have contacted you is because I wish to see the after affects what they have done." He seemed to have become agitated, and lost much of his high ranking sneery air.

"This is it." Jack motioned to their slightly banged and bruised body. "We're healing up already."

Baal didn't seem to enjoy that statement. He muttered something about radiation, before his hologram disappeared as the worm-hole disengaged.

"That was odd." Daniel commented.

All SG-8 did was stare at the stop Baal had been standing, the reason their teammate was dead.

"I'm going to my lab." Carter headed from the room before anyone could ask any questions. Daniel also left before Jack or General Hammond could stop him.

Hammond sighed.

"Dismissed."

Teal'c followed Jack who was in pursuit of Carter. SG-8 slipped off into the halls to nurse their newly opened wounds.

"Janet?" Daniel poked his head into her office.

She looked up and smiled. "Daniel." She went around her desk towards him. "What do you want?"

"Well, it seems you have a little more time off than you did before."

"I suppose so." She took her coat from where she laid it. "We could go catch a movie with Cassie." Janet walked past Daniel teasingly, she was serious, but enjoyed tormenting Daniel by giving him hope that she wasn't.

His head and shoulders slumped, but he followed her anyway. Going to the movies with just her had its own benefits.

"Your sprint to the office must have revealed something Carter." Jack was trying to get information, but she kept flipping through a stack of papers, muttering about a report.

"As soon as I find the report I'm looking for sir."

Teal'c who stood by the door, noticed Janet leading Daniel down the hall to the elevators. He cocked his had at their behavior, noticing both of them seemed quite giggly.

"T?" Jack stuck his head out of the door. The pair was already gone.

"It was nothing O'neill."

"It was 'nothing' in the infirmary, what did you see?" He was being persisted this time.

Perhaps he should say something. "In the infirmary, I believed I saw-"

"Ha!" Sam had found it. "Hammond is going to need to know this." She walked past the men at the door of her lab.

"Know what?" Jack shouted after her.

"Perhaps we should follow her O'neill." Teal'c started walking after her.

"Sir?" Carter knocked on the side of the wall, the door was open. Hammond beckoned her in. "I have reason to believe Baal did not create those devices on P4-X88."

Jack and Teal'c were right behind her. "Really?" Jack sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes. From what we know, Baal was not on the planet when SG-8 went there. And when we were pinned down, when the device came the Jaffa were just as shocked to see it as we were. And," she swallowed. "From what I could tell at the time, they got hurt as much as us."

"That makes you think he didn't build the device?" Hammond was skeptical.

"Not all sir, it took Baal some time to contact Earth after what happened. My guess was that he heard about it, had to travel to the planet to find out what really happened, and then tried to take advantage of the situation by scaring us. And it didn't make sense to me why he was talking about radiation in the gate room. My guess is, he doesn't know how they work, and was hoping we were all dieing from sort of radiation the device gave off. Or he though it gave off."

"That's a lot of ifs and assumptions Major."

"I know sir, but it makes sense." It took her a moment to realize Daniel wasn't there. Hadn't he followed her to the lab with Teal'c and O'neill? Apparently not. "And,"

The amount of ands this conversation had was getting to Jack, who was always impatient.

"Janet told me the our cuts were strange. She couldn't think of any knife or device that could cut away out skin like that did. My belief now sir, is that the device beamed off sections of our skin."

Jack was disgusted. "Beamed Carter?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

"As in, Asgard beaming?" He emphasized the last word.

"Similar sir, possibly the same, but most definitely not Gua'old. Though, we probably should contact Thor, see if he knows about anything like this. And if it is Asgard, the Gua'old can't get their hands on it."

-Once again, my cheesy attempt of suspense…


	5. Chapter 5

-1Note: Here comes so more fluffy romance.. Then I promise a little action.

Cassie had been delighted to go to the movies. Apparently, she hadn't had much time with her mother for a while. And the fact Daniel would be coming as well was making her excited. After he had left, she had gone straight to her mother. Like a normal nosey teen, she wanted to know what was going on.

"So, mom. Daniel?" She leaned on the door frame.

Janet laughed. "Yes, he's a friend of mine you know."

"Uh huh." She headed into the room. "So, do friends always disappear in each other's faces?"

"Cassandra!" Janet's voice had gone slightly high pitched.

"So, what are we seeing?" Daniel asked as he parked his car in the theater lot. He couldn't help but look back at Cassie, she had been grinning like an idiot ever since he picked them up.

"Cassie gets to pick." Janet said as she stepped out of the car.

"Well, what are we seeing?" He directed his question at the teen.

"There's this great romance flick my friend was telling me about…" A small knowing smirk and appeared on her face.

"Hey Siler, have you seen Daniel?" Jack was eager to get on his way, and he wanted Daniel to be here so after Thor came they could leave immediately.

"He and Dr. Fraiser have gone off base."

Jack's jaunty pace stopped, and he raised his eyebrows. "He and the good Doc?"

"Yup." He continued tightening a bolt with an oddly over-sized wrench.

He made his choice, and headed towards Carter's lab, but then he realized Teal'c had been close to spilling something. Jack changed direction, and went towards Teal'c's room. He knocked twice before entering.

"Hey T." He poked his head into the room, and the rest of his body followed after Teal'c indicated he should enter.

"What is it O'neill?"

"At Carter's lab, you said something?" he put his hands in his pockets, trying to appear as if he didn't care.

"If you are curious O'neill, should you not ask Daniel Jackson or Janet Fraiser?"

Well, he knew what he was referring to. "Come on T! just tell me what you know."

Teal'c sighed, he was annoyed? Now that was something.

"When we were in the infirmary, I believe I witnessed Janet Fraiser kiss Daniel Jackson."

The use of their full names nearly threw O'neill off. "Believe?"

"It was difficult to tell O'neill, their backs were turned."

"And, at Carter's lab?"

"They were leaving the base together, both appeared to be quite happy."

"'Ol Doc and Danny boy? Now there's something."

"I do not believe so O'neill. If any of the men on this base would open their eyes they would see the beautiful woman Janet Fraiser is. It seems to me, Daniel Jackson's eyes are fully open."

"Well, that was something." Daniel left the theater an hour and half later, Janet tangled on his arm, and Cassie grinning like and idiot.

"I knew someone would see you eventually mom!"

"Cassie!"

She moved ahead of them, away from her mother's grasp.

"Well, at least she's right." He looked down and Janet and smiled.

Janet smiled, "it doesn't make it any less humiliating."

"I'm humiliating?"

"No, my daughter is smarter then me."

"It was bound to happen."

----------------------------

"Daniel! Good of you to finally join us." Jack gave him a funny look.

"I didn't know you were looking for me." He was confused, an airman had come to tell him they were waiting for him in the briefing room. Once there, he had been shocked to see one of the Asgard. "What's going on?" He looked around at everyone.

"Baal didn't create the weapon on P4-X88, the Asgard did." Carter filled him. "Baal had been trying to get it to study it."

"Well, I suppose that would have been bad." Jack hadn't taken his eyes off of him, and it was started to bug him. "What is it Jack?"

He smiled. "That can wait Daniel. For now, the Asgard need us to go get their little toy."

Daniel turned to the small gray alien. "You can't seriously expect us to catch it."

"It would be appreciated if you could, but if that fails, its destruction can also be acceptable. We do not want Baal to be able to study that type of weapon."

"Why was it built in the first place?" He couldn't help but ask. The Asgard didn't seem the type to create spinning machines of beaming death.

"It is a prototype weapon used against the replicators."

"Prototype?" Carter asked.

"What you described indicated an older model then what we use today."

"So," Jack clapped his hands. "All we have to do is go through the gate, fight off the Jaffa patrols, make sure Baal doesn't learn that we're there, and find the spinning bundle of joy and put it down."

"You make it almost sound easy." Daniel said sarcastically.

SG-1 stood in the gate room two hours later. Well, most of SG-1. Daniel wasn't present, and when he rushed in he ignored their raised brows. A UAV was about to be launched, it was going to laser paint targets by the gate's front, as well as help scout out the area. Once the iris had been retracted and the worm-hole established, there was a bang as the UAV was launched. In a few moments, rockets would follow suit. Once those were threw the gate, SG-1 headed up the ramp with General Hammonds voice behind them.

"Good luck SG-1, and God speed."

Only two Jaffa were left, covering behind the over turned gun. The missiles had done their work. Once the Jaffa were taken care of, they headed out into the trees. From what they managed to get form the UAV, it was a huge forest. No landed mother ships in sight. But of course, they weren't two minutes into the trees when they met a patrol. Quickly taking shelter from the trees, they team tried to discern where the shots were being fired from.

Jack took a guess, and dispensed a clip into several bushes. He was satisfied when two Jaffa fell dead into view. But of course, the rest of the patrol opened fire, and the sounds of the fight attracted another patrol. They would be circled and pinned down if they didn't take out the Jaffa first. He only took notice that a few more had fallen when he turned behind a tree to reload. He was unnerved when he saw the three bodies behind them. Jack was grateful for the member of the team that noticed them sneaking up.

"We have to keep moving!" Jack shouted over the sound of his P90. He waved Carter and Daniel to curve around to move forward. He and Teal'c lay cover fire. Then he and Teal'c sprinted forward, all the while avoiding what staff blasts they assumed headed their way. As they took cover behind a fallen tree, he immediately began to lay cover fire and Daniel and Carter made another advancement forward.

They weren't moving fast enough, and more patrols would be coming to reinforce the enemy. Ducking to reload, Jack saw two Jaffa coming up behind them. "Teal'c!" He was fast, the Jaffa didn't stand a chance. The sound of firing ceased for a moment, Jack couldn't figure why. Then he heard the thudding sound of Jaffa boots on the ground. Another patrol headed there way. "Get movin'!" He shouted.

SG-1 sprinted away from the thudding sounds of the approaching patrols. It seemed like several were bearing down on their position. Staff blasts from two fronts confirmed his fear. As he and Teal'c tried to catch up to Carter and Daniel, another familiar sound resounded behind them. The Asgard device was bearing down on them, and its shrill squee was becoming louder. "Find cover!"

Even as the order was being registered by their minds, and the sound of imminent pain behind them, the Jaffa patrols were not to be forgotten. The Jaffa started firing wildly, obviously afraid of the device as much as they were. But even crazed, one blast found a mark. Daniel crumbled to the ground as a staff blast struck his leg.

-Hopefully that was nice and action packed!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Omege! Hopefully that last chapter left you breathless…

"Daniel!" Sam grabbed his torso and dragged him behind a large tree stump.

Jack and Teal'c quickly caught up. "How bad does that hurt?"

Propped against the tree, Daniel looked disoriented. "A lot." His voice sounded oddly bland.

"Daniel…" Jack snapped his fingers several times in front of him, it took him a moment to react. That wasn't good.

"He's probably just shocked sir." Carter said. "Lets just be thankful it's not bleeding much." It was becoming extremely difficult to hear.

The Jaffa shouts, staff blasts and the ever gaining in volume in sound Asgard device seemed to cloud the world. SG-1 continued to huddle behind their cover.

"Sir?" Carter asked. It could barely hear her.

"Teal'c, can you carry Daniel?"

"I will try O'neill." Picking Daniel up as if he were a feather, Teal'c placed him over his shoulder.

"What are you planning sir?"

"Run for the gate."

"Sir?"

"Now Carter!"

And run they did. Jack and Carter ran alongside Teal'c, they weren't going to leave him and Daniel behind. Running around the trees was difficult, though luckily they none of them fell. The sound of the device burned their ears, and seemed to threaten them into becoming deaf. They were clear of the trees.

SG-1 could see the gate, but it small to their eyes. Far away. They had to keep moving. Once out of the trees, Jack expected to move faster, but Teal'c had to keep his steady pace, as not to wear himself out and drop Daniel. He looked across at Sam.

"Go ahead Carter." It was hard to talk, he hoped she heard him. "Get ahead and dial the gate."

She seemed to hear, and she immediately pulled forward from them. The gate was getting bigger. They were closer. Sam was even closer then they were, and he was sure she would have the gate open by they time they were behind her. His hope wasn't fulfilled, she was nearly done dialing when they caught up. Jack had never seen her punch in the address so fast, even then, after the worm-hole engaged, it was Jack who punched in the IDC. The noise was terrible, and he knew if he turned around he would see the device. Carter ran through the gate, and Jack came right behind Teal'c. Before the event horizon enveloped them, he could have sworn Daniel had murmured Janet's name.

The exhausted and near-deaf team fell onto the rap. Jack managed to shout.

"Close the iris!"

Everyone was shocked when a large dent appeared in the titanium plate. The Asgard knew how to make their stuff.

"Medical team to the gate room." Hammond headed down to see them after shouting his order.

The sirens sounded so dim to them, they could hardly hear Hammond.

"Are any of you hurt besides Dr. Jackson?"

They all stood from their disgruntled fall onto the ramp. Teal'c was about to lift up Daniel when Janet arrived with her med team. Jack had never seen her move so quickly.

"Daniel can you hear me?" Her voice held urgency and worry.

His eye wandered around until they found her. Daniel smiled, what she did in return stopped the medical team from continuing to join her. Janet kissed him. It was quite the passionate thing to see, and Jack was sure Daniel would be feeling it all through her exams.

"Doctor." Hammond raised his brows. "Unless that is your new method of treating patients, and you intend to kiss the remaining members of SG-1, I suggest you continue your work."

She complied rather quickly, though Jack had looked at Carter briefly, wondering what that would have looked like…

---------------------------

"Well Daniel, there is no point in denying it now."

"Denying what Jack?" Janet was sitting next to Daniel, and the rest of SG-1 respectively stood.

"Don't play games Daniel, we knew from the beginning."

"Beginning of what Jack?"

"Doc, are you sure he wasn't brain damaged?"

Janet laughed. "Yes."

"Come on Daniel, we knew from the beginning you and Janet were going out."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, all of them were reminded of Teal'c. "You've known for a year and didn't mention that you noticed?"

The rest of SG-1 was silent.

"A year?" Sam could hardly believe. "But recently," She didn't sound very smart right then.

"That was after I had proposed to her."

Jack and Sam's eyes bulged.

"We didn't want to mention it to you guys because we weren't quite sure we should be getting married."

Teal'c smiled. "It appears O'neill, Daniel Jackson is quite capable of keeping his personal life to himself."

"A year."

"I can't believe it either sir." Carter leaned against the island in her lab.

"A year." he repeated.

"There wasn't anything to tell us sir, they did a pretty good job of keeping it to themselves."

"But why keep it to themselves?"

"Perhaps O'neill," Teal'c stood in the doorway. "they did not know how you would react."

"They hid it from us because they thought we might not enjoy it? I don't buy that." Jack shook his head.

"It is indeed a mystery O'neill, perhaps we should ask them?"

"Are you kidding T? That would make them kill us."

"When should we tell them Daniel?"

"Tell them what?"

"That it wasn't until after we got married we had doubts about getting married?"

Daniel laughed. "I don't know, do you think the SGC is ready for Dr Janet Fraiser-Jackson?"

She pretended to think. "No," she snuggled deeper into his arms. "But I'm quite ready to start wearing my ring."

"That's good news. I was beginning to think I had bought it for nothing."

She punched his leg.

"Ow, what was that for?" He took one of his arms from around her body and rubbed his leg.

"Maybe I wont wear it."

"It's your choice."

She made the distinct disgruntled sound of frustration. Trying to lighten her back up, he rubbed her back and started planting kisses up her neck.

"What do you suppose is going to happen between them?"

"Are you really that curious Carter?"

"I just want to know what the future holds. I wonder what her wedding will look like."

"Don't mention weddings Carter."

"Why not?"

"I'm not explaining another silly Earth custom to Teal'c."

Sam hit him. "A wedding is not silly!"

-Well, surprisingly enough, I am not yet down. Only one more chapter to go though…


	7. Chapter 7

-1Note: Heroes spoilers!!! -don't hate me- I just can't resist… Last chap

Having to have a camera crew on base was irritating. But, it had its benefits. Daniel had enjoyed making them follow him down the hallway at a sprint. And whatever he had been trying to imply towards their annoying leader, was lost in the priceless look on his face when he read the report of his ascension. He had laughed madly about that later with the rest of his team. When you had died as many times as he had, it started to become a sport when you told someone.

Something was wrong…

Their dodgy, half fun time screwing with the camera men had been cut short. They had to go extract a team. The fire-fight was getting out of hand It was bad, a medical team had gone with them. It was hard to see, difficult hear as well. P90's and staff weapons crashed and shot around them. Janet was with him as they made their rounds of the battlefield, helping wounded soldiers.

Janet was his friend, something was just wrong.

Damn that man, Daniel had brought a camera with him. He didn't really know why. He supposed the dieing man in front of him was the reason. His wife was pregnant, Daniel was talking to him, convincing him that he would live. The solider didn't think so. Daniel took out his camera, the man wanted his dieing words on tape. But he would be fine, he was stable.

He felt cold.

Several staff blasts flew past him, he looked up to check on Janet. Why didn't he let go of the camera? Another blast was fired, striking Janet. He cried out in anguish and crawled over to her body. This couldn't be happening. But something was wrong, this wasn't his Janet. Yet it was, he reached out tentatively to touch her blood stained face. Tears blurred his vision, this was not happening. His beautiful Janet was gone, he wouldn't see her smile again.

"Daniel?" The voice grew more urgent. "Daniel?"

He gasped his way back into consciousness. "Janet."

"I'm right here Daniel-" he wrapped his arms around her, as if to reassure himself. She was very concerned now. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Just a dream." He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Just a dream." He wouldn't let go of her. Some part of him seemed to believe his dream was real.

"Hey Janet." Carter sat down across from her friend. "Are you alright?"

There was a biscuit and a mug of coffee in front of her, but Sam had a suspicion she hadn't even touched either thing since she set them on the table.

"It's just, Daniel had this dream last night, and then when we finally got back to sleep I woke up ten minutes later close to vomiting."

Same was thrown off by the tired voice in which the news was presented. "Bad dream?"

"A Jaffa shot me. He was so worried… he though it had been real." A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Janet…"

"It's ok Sam, we're both doing fine." They had gone to bed on much better terms then their restless night had presented. She had Daniel had told them they were, in fact, already married. They were happy for them, but very annoyed that they had not been invited to the wedding. They had to make copies of all the pictures to sate their need to know how things went. Even Teal'c had wanted a set of the photos.

Cassandra seemed to take the news rather well. Janet and Daniel had a sneaking feeling she had known before they let on. Kids always found a way of finding things out. It was strange habit they would have to live with. Janet and Cassandra had moved in with Daniel. They were still in the process of unpacking everything, but for now they were at least settling in.

"You don't look too good Janet." Sam was worried. Janet looked pale.

Daniel set a tray down, and noticing Janet's uncolored face, wrapped an arm around her. He whispered something into her ear, and rested his chin on her head. He began rubbing her back, and though it had the desired calming affect, it didn't make her feel any better. She had to leave the tale to go throw-up.

Sam watched her go, concerned. "She looks really sick."

"She'll be fine." Daniel started eating.

Same narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Daniel, I am not waiting a year to learn about this."

"A year? Unless you are very unobservant Sam, it should only take you nine months."

She felt like hitting him, but was too happy and ended up hugging him instead.

"What's this?" Jack had showed up with Teal'c. Teal'c's eyebrow had gone up on seeing Sam crushing the air out of Daniel.

Once she let go of him, Daniel rubbed his sides before replying. "Janet's pregnant, and Sam is obviously overjoyed."

Jack was happy enough to share the cake he had been about to eat with him. Teal'c congratulated him with the bow of his head, and Janet was shocked that by the time she made it back to the commissary, the entire base seemed to know she was pregnant.

"I shouldn't have told him." She muttered to herself, but a smile was on her lips none-the-less as she thought of the man she loved.

-WEE! Well, that was a fun ride.. I'm going to have to write a squeal! -has just started it-


End file.
